tumblrroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Ledan/Relationships
Romances Ásta (wife) Ásta was Leda's wife, the mother of his children, Cenríkr, Ælfríkr, Mæja and Rúni as well as the sister of Abjǫrn. She was born at some point between the years 300 and 400BC in Pre-Viking (Iron Age) Scandinavia in a small village (possibly ''in what is now known as ''Skellefteå in Sweden). Ásta died as a result of an infected stab wound at the age of approximately 32, shortly after the birth of her youngest son, Godric. Ásta and Leda's relationship was very open in terms of trust; for instance, Ásta was fully aware of Leda's magic as well as his sexuality, even though both things were likely stigmatised in their society in certain situations and were something one would be reluctant to admit to people. This shows tha Leda trusted Ásta very deeply. Personality Appearance Dean Winchester (boyfriend, Ruby's verse) Dean Winchester and Leda met in season 3 shortly before Dean died as a result of the demon deal he made for Sam. Leda was a monster-of-the-week as a witch, having been caught by Sam and Dean selling custom spells in exchange for favours in a small town bar, making his MO actually strikingly similar to a crossroad demon. Dean went to the bar to 'try to find out more about the monster-of-the-week', however, to Sam's full knowledge he'd really gone to pick up chicks. It was only Personality Appearence Other Verses Older!Verse Family Thyrvï Thyrvï is a powerful witch, Leda Hale's mother and the grandmother of Cenríkr, Ælfric, Mæja and Rúni, among others. Thyrvï raised Leda alone, teaching him all she knew about her craft (despite there being a stigma attached to male witches), which even then was quite a fair amount. Because of this he and his mother were very close when he was younger, and continue to be close despite some distinct ethical divergences centred around the nature of her "immortality". Thyrvï remained very present in Leda's life even as an adult, though when he had children himself this seemed to make her extremely uncomfortable; Thyrvï didn't like the idea of growing old, and while she still wasn't exactly old in the conventional sense per se, being a grandmother made her feel that way. Personality Appearance Cenríkr Ælfríkr Mæja Mæja was the only daughter of Ledan and Ásta, the granddaughter of a powerful witch, Thyrvï, sister of Cenríkr, Ælfríkr and Rúni, and the niece of Abjǫrn. She was born at some point between the years 300 and 375BC in Pre-Viking (Iron Age) Scandinavia. Little is known about Mæja, other than that she probably lived the longest out of all of Leda's "original" children, having apparently lived long enough to stop aging artound her mid 40s. it seems Mæja, like her elder brothers, learnt to fight and use weapons, despite the social stigma that surrounded women learning skills generally seen as part of a "man's role"; this gave her the opposite issue to Leda, whose magic was often frowned upon due to the practice of such arts being typically a "woman's role". Mæja may also have picked up some of her father's magic as well, however. Leda has stated that Mæja's fasicination with learning to fight was a worry to him, not because of any prejudice he had, but because of the harsh treatment "masculine" women faced in those times. Personality Little is known about Mæja's personality Appearence Mæja had brown hair, which she liked to have cut short for convenience. Trivia * By pure coincidence, despite their origins in Iron Age Scandinavia, Mæja is the second memeber of the family to have a variation of their name that appears in Greek mythology, the other being her father with the short form of his name. This was unintentional. ** Maia is a Greek goddess, often associated with the earth and sprigtime. ** Leda was the daughter of the Aetolian king Thestius, and wife of king Tyndareus of Sparta. Leda was admired by Zeus, who seduced her in the guise of a swan. (from Wikipedia) Rúni Godric 'was the youngest son of 'Ledan and Ásta, the grandson of a powerful witch, Thyrvï, brother of Cenríkr, Ælfríkr and Mæja, and the nephew of Abjǫrn. Little is known about him, other than the fact he died in infancy of a fever shortly after his mother's passing. Abjǫrn (brother-in-law) Friends Nora Sophia Jones Ethan Winchester Category:Relationship Pages Category:Supernatural Relationship Pages